wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
MIL-TFBP-41C
MIL-TFBP-41C is a military standard use by military and outside contractors that stands for: M'ake '''I't 'L'ike 'T'he 'F'uckin' 'B'lue-'P'rint '''41C (For once). In other words, it's the military's way of saying "stick to the plan". The Greatest President Ever's father expressed MIL-TFBP-41C in a form that civilians could understand as "Stay the course" and Our President asked us to do this too when he laid down a blue-print for getting us in and out of Iraq in Operation Iraqi Freedom: That's the blue-print. Real Americans want us to stay the course in accordance with MIL-TFBP-41C. Examples of "stay the course" themes based on MIL-TFBP-41C Early examples by Great Americans *''"Energy and persistence conquer all things"'' Benjamin Franklin - while flying kite *''Courage and perseverance have a magical talisman, before which difficulties disappear and obstacles vanish into air.'' John Quincy Adams - on the Iraq war *''"With malice toward none; with charity for all; with firmness in the right as God gives us to see the right, let us strive on to finish the work we are in."'' Abraham Lincoln - inaugural address *''"Nothing in the world can take the place of Persistence. Talent will not; nothing is more common than unsuccessful men with talent. Genius will not; unrewarded genius is almost a proverb. Education will not; the world is full of educated derelicts. Persistence and determination alone are omnipotent. The slogan 'Press On' has solved and always will solve the problems of the human race."'' Calvin Coolidge - on the brink of the great depression *''"Don't switch Dicks in the middle of a screw, vote for Nixon in '72"'' Richard Nixon - re-election campaign slogan Early examples by other dead people *''Nothing feebler than a man does the earth raise up, of all the things which breathe and move on the earth, for he believes that he will never suffer evil in the future, as long as the gods give him success and he flourishes in his strength; but when the blessed gods bring sorrows too to pass, even these he bears, against his will, with steadfast spirit, for the thoughts of earthly men are like the day which the father of gods and men brings upon them.'' Homer - probably on drugs *''Victory belongs to the most persevering.'' Napoleon Bonaparte - at Waterloo *''I think a hero is an ordinary individual who finds strength to persevere and endure in spite of overwhelming obstacles.'' Christopher Reeve - didn't. Other important Military Standards *MIL-STD-882D prevents mishaps from happening. "The DoD is committed to protecting: private and public personnel from accidental death, injury, or occupational illness; weapon systems, equipment, material, and facilities from accidental destruction or damage; and public property while executing its mission of national defense." ::Note: Does not apply to intentional death, injury, destruction ::Note: Does not apply to Iraqis *MIL-STD-1472F Standard for Human Engineering to "Minimize skill and personnel requirements and training time." *ASTM-D3492-03 Standard Specification for Rubber Contraceptives (Male Condoms) ::Note: Developed by Subcommittee: D11.40 ::Reference Documents: :::D1076 Specification for Rubber-Concentrated, Ammonia Preserved, Creamed, and Centrifuged Natural Latex :::D3078 Test Method for Determination of Leaks in Flexible Packaging by Bubble Emission :::D3767 Practice for Rubber-Measurement of Dimensions :::D412 Test Methods for Vulcanized Rubber and Thermoplastic Elastomers-Tension :::D4483 Practice for Determining Precision for Test Method Standards in the Rubber and Carbon Black Industries :::D573 Test Method for Rubber-Deterioration in an Air Oven :::E691 Practice for Conducting an Interlaboratory Study to Determine the Precision of a Test Method :::ANSI/MIL-STD 105E Sampling Procedures and Tables for Inspection by Attributes